


悬殊

by wwJYxH



Category: lol - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwJYxH/pseuds/wwJYxH
Kudos: 4





	悬殊

喻文波洗澡洗的很慢，雾气把他的脸整得潮红，洗澡时沾湿的发鬓湿湿的，全身上下的皮肤都泛着淡淡的粉色，像是成熟的水蜜桃，一掐就能出水。临时租来的屋里暖气倒也暖人，他穿着堪堪遮过大腿根的大t恤正在看合同，两条腿不安分地晃来晃去，有一下没一下地蹭着软软的地毯。

由于过于专注于纸上的合约，并没有留意钥匙转开锁的声音。直到背后传来皮鞋踩在地摊上的声响才觉得不对劲。

还没等他扭过身看看到底发生了什么，突然被人从后面捂住嘴然后从椅子上直接拖了起来，因为体型相差太大，被两只手一抓脚都碰不到地面。

他妈的，小偷?

喻文波开始反思自己是不是每天穿得过于张扬出入小区而引起了小偷们的注意。

捂住他嘴的人像提小崽子一样把他提到卧室，重重的甩在床上，疏于锻炼的喻文波他粗暴的动作弄得有些懵圈。睁着迷茫的丹凤眼半撇着围在床沿的三人。

西装革履，无一不是一米九以上的人物，但都长得不威自怒，肌肉撑得西装都要炸开了，五官线条硬朗，不被西装遮住的地方还露出了显眼的纹身，领头的男人侧脸还有一处还未愈合完全的利器划痕，恐怖的不行。

不像是小偷，倒像是黑社会。良好市民喻文波没见过这阵仗，半撑着身子不敢动弹，心跳如雷。随着刚刚的动作他的t恤往上移了位，露出他体毛稀疏的白皙大腿和穿着灰色底裤浑圆屁股。

“这个真的是得罪了老板的人？不会是老板养的兔子给他带绿帽跑了，他不好意思说吧。”领头的，也就是刚刚捂他嘴的刀疤男，声音低沉沙哑，语气中的嘲讽直愣愣的。

喻文波被他语言的直白下流唬住了，下意识地咬嘴唇上的死皮，将有些干燥的嘴唇舔的有些水光，反思自己八成是因为谈合同时谈崩了得罪了哪个俱乐部的老板。

其中一人已麻利地将身上的西服上衣脱了下来，像是褪去伪装的兽类一样，在喻文波眼里称得上夸张的肌肉配上张牙舞爪的纹身。活像今天就要把喻文波打死。

活了十九年还没挨过揍的喻文波开始慌张。他打量着门口离他的举例，盘算着该怎么逃走，由于动作实在是过于明显而让干这一行许久的三人忍不住讪笑。

“喂，有人叫我们哥几个教训你一顿。”刀疤男掐住喻文波的下巴，手劲大的喻文波直皱眉，拿手去掰也没掰动，挣扎的样子倒让他觉得可爱。

“你们老板出多少钱，我可以....阿嘶...”突然的钝痛让喻文波叫痛，他觉得自己就是被核桃钳夹住的核桃一样，下巴那块骨头都要被捏碎了，强撑着不露出害怕的神色，却不知道他自己这幅样子有多可怜，像是被猎人逮住垂死挣扎的兔子一样。眼眶都是湿漉漉的，能把人看硬了。

“本来想着揍你一顿的，但......”刀疤男凑到喻文波颈部，嗅到一阵甜腻腻的奶香味。“这么好看的脸蛋，兄弟们下手没轻没重的，多可惜。”

说着手上的动作又重了几分，喻文波生理盐水被激出来，粘在眼角打湿了睫毛，涨红着小脸支支吾吾的，一半的痛的，一半是憋气憋的。

这些人不比他平日里随便嘴臭的老哥们，全是一个比一个壮的社会人士，他怕自己被他们随随便便揍几下就得进医院。

“乖一点，好久没开荤了。”刀疤男伸手去扯喻文波松垮垮的短袖。喻文波气急了，没想到他们还对自己还能有这样的想法，拿出吃奶的力气挣扎。

“他妈的...”底气是弱弱的，虚张声势地骂了句。

“啪”喻文波话音刚落就被扇了一巴掌，刀疤男即使是刻意减弱了力道但在喻文波这里还是手劲大的吓人，喻文波差点没被他扇晕，头重重地摔在床垫上，半边脸迅速地红起来，可怜的，被凌虐的模样。

“别tm的动来动去。”刀疤男将被扇的晕乎乎的，已经没有反抗能力的喻文波轻松扒了个精光，听喻文波嘴里细声细语的骂骂咧咧实在是烦心，顺手将内裤塞进了他嘴里。

“唔唔唔唔...”喻文波有气无力地呜咽，刚刚激烈的反抗耗费了他太多的精力，半天没进食的他因为低血糖有些犯晕加上那一巴掌着实是让他难顶，现在乖巧的像是等着被操的玩具娃娃一样。

花臂男走过去，趁着刀疤男脱衣服的空档抓起了喻文波的手，摸了摸细腻滑嫩的手部皮肤，对比他自己的手来说，喻文波的手过于秀气了，小小的，被他的手包着显得可爱，使他迫不及待地将自己狰狞勃起的性器塞进喻文波手里。

“好好撸。”见喻文波咬没受伤那半边脸的后槽牙憋气的样子觉得好笑，“别动什么歪心思，你是电竞选手吧。”

“手可是很金贵的。”

这威胁让喻文波想着干脆一起死玉石俱焚的决心瞬间幻灭。总不能真让他们断送了自己的职业生涯吧。

他平日里撸的机会不多，但也不是完全不撸清心寡欲的僧男，还是有在半夜躲在被窝里看着色情电影来一发的经验，只是近日确实是忙，许久没熟悉的业务生疏了不少。

花臂男倒也不计较这些细节，他看着喻文波那双手撸动的样子就爽的不行，配上喻文波那副隐忍的，不甘的，有夹杂点屈服淫威的委屈表情，使他心中升腾出一阵凌辱处女的满足感。

“呜!”喻文波被捂住的嘴发出短促的单音节，刀疤男的手生了许多茧子，粗糙的触感蹭过喻文波胸前娇嫩的皮肤。

“男的还长胸，真他妈欠操。”喻文波被他说的没受伤的半边脸也红的要渗血一般。刀疤男手上动作没停，见他这幅纯情的要死的反应就觉得自己捡了个大便宜。

乳头是淡粉色的，胖乎乎的，刀疤男掐上去玩弄那一点点肉，换来喻文波激烈的反应，身体扭的像搁浅的鱼，躲避着陌生的刺激。喻文波身体哪哪都敏感，平日被人碰一下就腿软，连他洗澡的时候都很少抚弄自己的身体，被刀疤男富有色情意味的手法一弄，像是被接通电流一般的刺激让他浑身不自在，手上撸动的动作也缓慢地停顿下来。白花花的身体掀起的肉浪惹得在场的人眼红。

“还没搞呢，就扭成这样。”刀疤男觉得喻文波的反应很有趣，明明单单是被玩弄一下，乳头就硬的不行，变得红红的，另一边也一副迫不及待被玩弄的样子。明明就是那么淫荡的身体，偏偏还露出一副纯情生涩屈辱的表情。复杂矛盾的美感激起了他的凌虐欲。

他把喻文波翻了个面，将姿势调成喻文波撅起屁股的色情模样，喻文波觉得自己手酸的不行，好不容易歇了会，短暂的动作之后花臂男又将炽热的巨物塞进他手里。胸口令他想要呻吟的快感总算是消失了，喻文波被热气和屈辱熏得晕乎乎的脑子实在是转不动，像是等待被献祭的祭品一样，没了别的动作。也没听见刀疤男同一直一言不发的寸头男的交流。

“我靠，你tm工作时间随身带着这种东西。”寸头男是他们之中唯一钟爱于玩男人的角色，刚刚烟瘾犯了在一旁抽烟，随手甩过来一剂软膏。

“他是个雏，我们赚大发了，你给他涂上，要不然他根本吃不下我们的鸡巴。”

刀疤男动作急了些，挤出来的乳白色软膏多了，带着浓烈的香精味，他一股脑地往喻文波紧闭的后穴上涂抹，液体顺着腿根往下流，被刀疤男蹭到屁股上，白嫩嫩的臀肉配上一层水光，更为色情淫秽了。

“屁股是真的大。”刀疤男念叨着，“你真的是职业选手吗？比我之前见过的鸭子都骚。”手指艰难地插进去，没有章法的搅动着。

喻文波痛的脚趾蜷缩，空闲的右手紧紧地拽着床单，突然被托起下巴，嘴里的内裤被扯出去。

“好痛...”喻文波没意识到他已经可以说话了，只是从嗓子眼里憋出软绵绵的抱怨，像撒娇一样。他闻到一阵浓郁的男性麝香味道夹杂着烟味，被掐着脸颊强行张大嘴巴，被打的半边脸痛的不行。

寸头男将他已经硬的不行的性器塞进喻文波嘴里，他一开始觉得喻文波的嘴又小又薄，但胜在红润，让人见了就想干。

喻文波直接被怼到了喉头，马上就有恶心反胃的感觉，他下意识地干呕，反而活动了喉咙那一块，让寸头男毫无防备地爽到。

“ 艹 。”寸头男扯着喻文波的头发骂了句，湿润的口腔包裹着他的性器，喻文波一看就是没有口交经验的，牙齿毛毛躁躁地磕上去，爽感和痛觉交织在一起。

寸头男将喻文波唯一借力的那只手撑起来，“好好舔。”手上的力度轻微用力，让喻文波指间的关节一阵刺痛，“爷要是没爽到，就把你手废了，没了这手，你只能去干被男人艹的活了。”

说完这话，满意地感受到喻文波有些卖力的青涩屈服。寸头男打量着喻文波的脸，眼睛是半眯着，眼底不似刚刚见到的那般生动明亮，沾染了迷茫和混沌。眼泪浅浅的两道，半边脸又红又肿，真的好可怜，又想让人把他欺负地更惨。

不知过了多久，后穴逐渐适应了手指的入侵，冰冰凉凉的液体在体内变得炽热，像是要把喻文波烧着一样，软化着他。奇妙的感觉随着手指在里面搅动，指甲挂到内壁时一浪接着一浪的疼痛转化为快感冲击上来，他早就没了精力去进行手上的动作，花臂男控制着他的手上下撸动，嘴里的巨物前端有些液体分泌出来，喻文波下颚也酸，手也酸，却一直被动承受逐级递增的快感。

花臂男和寸头男对视眼神，一同射了出来，喻文波被寸头男的精液射的满脸都是，几乎睁不开眼睛，寸头男见他实在是可怜，鬼使神差一样帮他把眼睛附近的精液撇去了些。

喻文波整个人软在床上，腰那一块完全瘫了下来，无比淫荡的姿势。他真的累的不行，后穴莫名其妙的快感却要往他脑门上冲。

“呜啊啊...不...呜呜”

喻文波哭了，哭的好用力。嘴里全是支离破碎的呜咽和呻吟，花臂男和寸头男还没搞清楚是什么情况呢，就听见刀疤男脸色有些隐忍的扭曲。听不出情绪的说道。

“他tm的好像被玩后面玩射了。”


End file.
